


drift + drown

by crytalstellar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crytalstellar/pseuds/crytalstellar
Summary: you can drift in the water or you can drown in his eyes.





	drift + drown

**Author's Note:**

> i SWEAR i thought i posted this on ao3... but i guess not! 
> 
> so uh, the mc of this fic is actually the same as the sinners like us mc! i really wanted to write a pool make out scene but the setting of that fic doesn't... really allow for it and... probably will never allow for it (no pools involved oops).
> 
> anyway, i hope you guys enjoy the fic! (i did a little editing so some of the phrasing and stuff is different from the tumblr version.)

“What are you doing?”

“Floating.”

“I know that, but how?”

You shift a little bit and you let your body sink so that you can stand upright in the pool. Then you wade over toward Saeran, who’s sitting at the pool’s edge with a confused look on his face. Gently, you smile at him and tug at one of his hands. “Come on, I’ll show you.”

He shakes his head. “…what if I sink?”

You giggle, “You won’t sink.”

Saeran glares lightly at you.

“If you sink, I promise, I will save you.”

He makes no attempt at moving.

“I promise,” you repeat a little more firmly, grabbing his other hand. A slightly devious idea pops into your head and you use Saeran to anchor yourself. Once you're secure, you lift both feet so they're pressed to the side of the pool. 

“What are y-” You use the wall as both leverage and springboard and kick off into the pool. Saeran, who is still firmly holding onto your hands, is yanked into the water with a loud splash. You let go of his hands and push back through the water toward his body, wrapping your arms around his torso to help him right himself in the pool.

Once you’re both standing, Saeran gives you a menacing look. Clearly, he's not too pleased about being dragged into the water. 

You pull away from him and laugh, hoping he isn’t too mad. “I can’t show you how to float if you’re not in the water, silly.”

He doesn’t say anything in response and you grab one of his hands again and guide him to the middle of the pool. “So, it’s kind of like you lay back and just kinda pretend you’re floating.”

“…what?”

You realize that probably wasn’t the best way of putting it.

“Mm, you lay back, you lift up your legs and try to spread your weight evenly among your body.” You demonstrate the actions for him. “You gotta relax too, you can’t float if you’re all tense and stuff. You gotta make your body all limp!”

“….okay…” You glance over to Saeran, who slowly leans back into the water. You feel his grip on your hand tighten as he raises his legs up to the surface. But he ends up sinking back down. He turns to you with a frown. “…I can’t…”

“…hm, I’ll help you then!” You let go of his hand and turn toward him. “Just try again!”

He looks at you skeptically, but leans back again. You reach out an arm to help support his back. Saeran stiffens on contact, but you give him a soothing smile and urge him to keep going. He lifts up his legs and you stretch out your other arm to support them from behind his thighs. You help raise his body so that it’s floating on the water’s surface.

“Spread your legs a little,” you instruct softly. “It’ll help you balance more.”

Saeran makes a small sound of acknowledgement and does as you say. You’re not sure if you’re just seeing things or not, but he looks a little pink in the face for some reason.

“Okay, good, now remember, just relax.” You slowly pull your arms away and Saeran shoots you a panicked look. “Don’t worry. I promised I’d save you, didn’t I?”

As soon as you're sure that Saeran won't sink, you lean back so you can resume your floating position. You’re not too sure what it is, but there’s something really calming about drifting around in the water. You make sure not to relax too much and keep an ear out for any splashes indicating that Saeran might need help. Every now and then you glance toward him and he seems fine, content with floating just like you. After a couple minutes, you decide to close your eyes, just for a bit.

Then, suddenly, you feel a pair of hands cradle the back of your head. Surprised, you almost lose your balance but somehow still manage to stay afloat. You open your eyes to find Saeran gazing down at you. Obviously, he’s more adept at moving around in the water than you initially gave him credit for since you didn’t hear any splashing at all.

He stares down at you with those brilliant eyes of his. There’s something captivating about the intense way he looks at you, and you can’t seem to look away. After a moment or two, Saeran begins to slowly dip his head toward you.

“S-Saeran?”

He doesn’t appear to even hear you and just inches closer and closer. At this rate he’ll…

You feel your heart begin to thump loudly in your chest. 

Finally, you somehow manage to shift focus from Saeran’s eyes to his lips. They’re slightly parted and your breath hitches in your throat as they come closer and closer and-

You shut your eyes and force yourself out of Saeran’s hands and down into the pool. You stay submerged for a moment before rising back up to the surface. When you do, you feel hand grip onto your upper arm and realize that you hadn’t even bothered to actually move away when you went under.

You look up into his eyes and find that that intensity hasn’t left his gaze and you can’t help but wonder what exactly is fueling that fire inside him when he seems pretty lethargic the rest of the time. But, when you think about it, you’ve seen this look a few times, and each and every time you feel as though it’s trying to pull you in.

Suddenly, you’re aware of how close he is to you. Unlike you, he’s not clad in a bathing suit, and as much as you’ve tried to not think about it, there’s something undeniably sexy about how Saeran’s wet clothes are clinging to his body. He leans in toward you again, obviously looking to resume what he’d started. You try to look anywhere but in his eyes because you know that if you do, you’ll drown.

Saeran’s advance finally stops when his lips are just barely hovering over yours. Even the slightest shift will cause contact, but he seems to be making no effort to move. Confused, you finally look him in the eye. The fire is there, but for some reason something seems to be holding him back.

You open your mouth to say something and whatever was holding Saeran back lets him loose and he comes crashing down on you in torrents.

For someone who typically appears as apathetic as Saeran does, he is sure is a passionate kisser. There’s something wild and addictive about the feeling of his mouth on yours that makes you forget everything else in the world but him. He reaches down and grabs one of your legs to hook around his hips to pull your closer.

His hands grasp at your body, as if he’s trying to meld your bodies together. You’re so caught up in the kiss that you don’t realize that he’s been carrying you until your back hits one of the walls of the pool with a quiet splash. He shifts a little, as if he’s about to pull away from the kiss, and, as if possessed, you wrap your other leg around him and reach up with both hands to reel him back in.

You can feel Saeran’s lips curl a little as he responds in kind, his touches becoming increasingly more sensual and the kissing taking on a degree of ferocity that you weren’t sure was possible. You’re beginning to feel light headed and manage to tear yourself from the kiss in order to get some air.

You pant quietly, but Saeran’s clearly not done yet as his fingers teasingly dance along your skin, still staring at you with those fiery eyes.

“S-Saeran…” you breathe out quietly. “What… was that…?”

He stares at you for a moment before a small and slightly wicked smile spreads across his features while he reaches for your bathing suit. “If it wasn’t clear, maybe I should demonstrate again?”


End file.
